pauperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
God Wars Dungeon
God Wars Dungeon is a very popular location due to the bosses located inside this dungeon. Reaching God Wars Dungeon on foot could take a very long time. However, there is a teleport directly to the entrance in the Portal Home located in Edgeville - which has a tax of 100,000 gold; amounting to 50,000 gold tax for players with the Membership status. This dungeon is the home to five different God Faction generals, each of which are reachable and able to be killed. The drops on these generals can potentially be very expensive which is why this dungeon is as popular as it is. A single drop could potentially get you over 20,000,000 gold. As shown in the table on the right, God Wars Dungeon is not located in the wilderness - so you will not have to worry about gearing for PvP. However, if you do plan on venturing here, be prepared to fight bosses. Although, many players feel as though the God Wars Dungeon generals, excluding Nex, are quite easy bosses to defeat. Which is actually quite accurate. Their combat scripts are simple, the generals have limited attacks, and their minions are the toughest part about fighting them. Each faction general will have their own unique drop table and own unique loot. They will also have different minions and different attacks than each other, but their combat scripts are still simple and predictable. Each of the bosses here, again - excluding Nex, are easily solo killed. One inventory could have you setup for up to 5 runs, depending on which general you're killing. Factions The five factions located in this dungeon are as follows: * Armadyl: '''This faction is home to general Kree'arra. This faction mostly uses ranged damage, but Kree'arra's bodyguards (Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Kilisa) have the capabilities of using all three, whereas Kree'arra herself uses ranged and magic damage. * '''Bandos: '''This faction is home to General Graardor. This faction typically relies on melee-style attacks, but General Graardor's bodyguards (Sergeant Strongsack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike) have the capabilities of using all three, whereas General Graardor himself uses melee and ranged damage. * '''Saradomin: '''This faction is home to general Commander Zilyana. This faction mostly uses a mixture of magic and melee damage, but Commander Zilyana's bodyguards (Bree, Growler, Starlight) have the capabilities of using all three, whereas Commander Zilyana herself uses melee and magic damage. * '''Zamorak: '''This faction is home to general K'ril Tsutsaroth. This faction mostly uses a mixture of magic and melee damage, but K'ril Tsutsaroth's bodyguards (Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zalk'n Gritch) have the capabilities of using all three, whereas K'ril Tsutsaroth himself uses melee and magic damage. * '''Zaros: '''This faction is home to general Nex. This faction is practically gone, and there are almost no monsters left in this faction. However, Nex has four servants - Fumus, Cruor, Umbra, and Glacies. Since these are almost the last remaining Zaros Faction members, this faction primarily uses all three combat syles, since Nex has an extremely wide variety of attacks at her disposal. This general is most definitely '''not recommended to solo; it's impossible. Each of these factions are unique in their own right, with their own factions of monsters. Each monster of a different faction will target monsters from opposing factions, causing them to fight. So, if you show up to God Wars Dungeon, don't be surprised if you see monsters battling each other. You should also be prepared to bring food and equipment, as these monsters are also hostile towards the players in this dungeon as well. Most of the God Faction generals can be slain with melee gear, and it's actually usually the best method of defeating these generals. Half the time, you just have to pray magic and you'll easily be able to kill the generals and minions - given you're watching your health. It's mentioned numerous times throughout this page that God Wars Dungeon generals, excluding Nex, are easy bosses to kill. This is only true as long as you're actively watching your character. Since each boss room will be able to use all three types of damage, can sometimes hit through prayer, and are capable of dealing high damage, you'll be needing to pay attention if you plan on fighting these bosses. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons